memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel
|USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel}} (2268)]] The following Starfleet personnel served aboard the in 2268: Unnamed crew on bridge Captain .]] The was a 23rd century Human Starfleet officer of the Defiant. In 2268, he had his neck broken by an operations division crewman on the bridge, in front of his command chair. He was discovered there by the landing party from the , where Dr. McCoy announced the injury he had suffered. ( ) He was again discovered in the mirror universe by the landing party from the in 2155, where it was again indicated by that Captain's neck was broken. He and his assaulter's corpses were later dragged aside by , and , so as to access the Defiant s helm. ( ) Archer later took over the Captain's quarters as his own, and found and changed into one of his uniforms from the Captain's wardrobe. ( ) s captain was played by Paul Baxley; in "In a Mirror, Darkly", the captain was portrayed by Eric Warfield. |The script for "The Tholian Web" described him as "an older man wearing Captain's stripes"; similarly the script for "In a Mirror, Darkly" described him as simply "the ship's Captain", adding that "Archer eyes the gold tunic of the commanding officer."|According to the novel Interphase, Part One in the Star Trek: SCE series, he was named Thomas Blair. According to the video game Star Trek Online, he was named Gil Morrison. According to the book Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years he was named Daniel Staley.}} Operations ensign This ensign served in the operations division aboard the Defiant. In 2268, he broke his captain's neck, but also succumbed due to sabotaged environmental conditions on the bridge, in front of the command chair. He was discovered there by the landing party from the , where it was indicated that he broke the Captain's neck. ( ) He was again discovered in the mirror universe by the landing party from the in 2155, where it was again indicated that he broke the Captain's neck. His and the Captain's corpses were later dragged aside by Archer, Tucker and Mayweather, so as to access the Defiant s helm. ( ) Unnamed crew in engineering Command crewman 1 This command division crewman died in the main engineering and was seen there by Ensign Pavel Chekov. ( ) Operations engineers These engineers and technicians were found dead, by Ensign Pavel Chekov, in emergency manual monitor and main engineering, proper. ( ) File:Defiant operations crewman in engineering 1.jpg|Engineer found dead in the emergency manual monitor File:Defiant operations crewman in engineering 2.jpg|Engineer found dead in the emergency manual monitor File:Defiant operations crewman in engineering 3.jpg|Engineer found dead in main engineering File:Defiant operations crewman in engineering 4.jpg|Engineer found dead in main engineering File:Defiant operations crewman in engineering 5.jpg|Engineer found dead in main engineering File:Defiant operations crewman in engineering 6.jpg|Engineer found dead in main engineering File:Defiant operations crewman in engineering 7.jpg|Engineer found dead in main engineering Sciences crew woman in engineering This sciences division crew woman died in main engineering, where she was apparently strangled by the insane engineer lying next to her. She was seen by Ensign Chekov there. ( ) Sciences crewman in engineering This sciences division crewman died in the main engineering, and was seen there by Ensign Pavel Chekov. ( ) Unnamed crew in sickbay Medical surgeon The medical surgeon was responsible for investigating what was happening to the Defiant s crew. When the ship was boarded by the landing party from the Enterprise, Dr. McCoy accessed the ship's log. Based on McCoy's observations, the crew "killed each other," and that for as far as he could tell "even the medical surgeon down here didn't really know what was going on." ( ) }} Medical technician 1 This medical technician, affected by the insanity caused by the spatial interspace, strangled an operations division crewman in sickbay. He lied next to his victim, found dead by Doctor McCoy. ( ) Medical technician 2 This medical technician died in the sickbay of the Defiant. When the ship was caught in the interspatial rift, his body began to disintegrate. When Doctor Leonard McCoy touched him, his hand passed through his back. ( ) Operations crewmen in sickbay These crewmen were confined to biobeds in sickbay, where they later died, only to be discovered there by Doctor Leonard McCoy. One was strangled by a medical technician. ( ) File:Defiant operations crewman in sickbay 1.jpg| File:Defiant operations crewman in sickbay 2.jpg| File:Defiant operations crewman in sickbay 3.jpg| File:Defiant operations crewman in sickbay 4.jpg| Sciences crew women in sickbay These sciences division crew women died in sickbay, where they were discovered by Doctor McCoy, who came to the conclusion that they had all killed each other. ( ) File:Defiant sciences crew woman in sickbay 1.jpg File:Defiant sciences crew woman in sickbay 2.jpg File:Defiant sciences crew woman in sickbay 3.jpg Sciences crewmen in sickbay These sciences division crewmen died in sickbay, where they were discovered by Doctor McCoy, who came to the conclusion that they all killed each other. One was confined to a biobed. ( ) File:Defiant sciences crewman in sickbay 1.jpg| File:Defiant sciences crewman in sickbay 2.jpg| File:Defiant sciences crewman in sickbay 3.jpg| Unnamed crew in corridors Command lieutenant A blonde lieutenant in the command division was found dead on deck 9, near section 4A. After the Defiant was pulled back and into the mirror universe, Commander and a MACO stepped over her body while trying to find Slar, a Gorn hiding nearby. ( ) }} Command crewman 2 This crewman experienced hallucinations, and insanity due to spatial interphase which caused him and the rest of the crew to kill each other. ( ) Operations lieutenant This lieutenant served in the operations division as an engineer aboard the Defiant. He was killed in 2268 by phaser fire below decks, and his body, along with a discarded phaser pistol, was the first discovered by and after they beamed aboard Defiant, after the ship had been transferred to the mirror universe. ( ) . |He was described in the script as "A dead engineer is splayed face-down on the deck. An old-style phaser still in his hand. He's weaking a Kirk-era Original Series uniform."|This was the first appearance of the ''Defiant'' assignment patch, which was noted in a script note as "his uniform should sport a unique Starfleet emblem, reminiscent of the familiar arrowhead." A stylized version of this shape makes up the 2150s Earth Starfleet insignia.}} Operations crewman 1 A dead Human crewman aboard the USS Defiant. ( ) }} Operations crewman 2 This crewman was one of many who perished on deck 9, near where Jonathan Archer discovered the stowaway Gorn, Slar. ( ) . | }} Sciences lieutenants These lieutenant began to have hallucinations, shortly after entering a region of spatial interphase space, and eventually madness. They were killed when the crew turned on each other. ( ) }} Captured in Mirror universe After the death of the crew, the Defiant traveled through an interphasic rift to the year 2155 of the mirror universe, where it was captured by the Tholians who used slaves to salvage it. It was subsequently commandeered by the of that universe and his crew, who consisted of the following: *Commander / *Commander * * * Sgt. *Lieutenant / Empress *Major Apocrypha According to a comic issue of DC's TOS volume 1 series (#56), Tonia Barrows eventually earned a promotion to lieutenant, and served aboard Defiant, although she was injured and left the vessel before it met its fate. de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Defiant (NCC-1764) fr:Personnel de l'USS Defiant NCC-1764 Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel